1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to volleyball practice apparatus, and more particularly to an improved apparatus to enable the practice of spiking a volleyball and of defending against a spiked volleyball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the sport of volleyball, the well executed spike is a highly effective play. However, the experienced player can defend against the spike which is not well executed so that the result may be exactly the opposite intended by the person attempting the spike. It is, therefore, important for the well-trained and skillful player to spend a great deal of time practicing the spiking play. In the past, at least one other person, usually a teammate or coach was employed to set the ball for each player practicing the spiking play, and preferably a second person was employed across the net in position to defend against the play to more closely simulate actual competition. Additional time was required in collecting the spiked balls.
In an effort to utilize player practice time more efficiently, devices have been developed to position, or hold a ball stationary above and to one side of the net, and one such device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,950. In this device, a vertically adjustable standard is positioned adjacent the net and has a pair of arm members supported with their free ends in opposing relation to one another. Resilient spongelike members mounted on the ends of the arms are provided to support a volleyball to be spiked. When the ball is struck in a simulated spike, the resilient arms deflect to permit the ball to pass through and to avoid injury to the hand and arm of the person spiking the ball. This patent also discloses a rebounding frame structure adapted to be positioned adjacent the net to simulate the action of a spiked ball being returned by an opposing team member to permit practice of this aspect of the game.
While the volleyball training apparatus of the abovementioned patent, and the similar apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,471, enables spiking practice by a single player, the apparatus has many apparent defects as a training aid. First, it is necessary to physically position a ball on the resilient pads at the ends of the support arms each time the ball is to be spiked. Further, spiking a completely stationary ball does not adequately simulate conditions encountered in the volleyball game to enable the player to achieve the desired skill by practicing with such apparatus.